mm8bdmfandomcom-20200214-history
Wave Man (Deathmatch)
|Items = }} Wave Man's stage is a very interesting and creative stage. Why? Because its filled with rapid water that will kill you instantly, unless you are in a jet ski! The green tubes around the ocean area contain jet skis, and you ride them through the wavy water. Your movement forward is automatic while on the jet ski, but you can still shoot off weapons. To get off, just crash into an island and move through the air and land on the ground. If you don't you will land in the water and die! Thankfully, you don't have to worry about crashing into either the V buoys or Irucan dolphins in the water. The Octoper OA maybe, but it only appears seldomly on the stage's outskirts. In Version 5, beating the level results in the third and final duel against Mega Man?. Layout There are three main areas. The building to the east has two floors, and has rising bubbles that the player can ride up, although spikes on the ceiling may catch an unwary player out. There is also a slope and two ladders the player can use to access the upper floor, as well as reaching the upper balcony by crashing the jet ski. Pharaoh Shot, Gyro Attack, Water Balloon and Ring Boomerang can be found on the lower floor, while Water Wave, Crystal Eye, Crash Bomber and Thunder Bolt are found on the upper floor. The island in the middle has Water Wave, Blizzard Attack, Yamato Spear, Thunder Bolt and a Party Ball. This island also has two mini-islands next to either side of it, one holding the Bass Buster and the other holding the Duo Fist. Power Stone and Magnet Missile are also found in the sea. The building to the west has more open space, but has pipes going across the floor as an obstacle, much like in Snake Man's map. There is a pillar in the center holding Ballade Cracker that can only be reached by jumping on the rising bubbles around it, but can be risky to obtain due to the spikes on the ceiling. The Blizzard Attack, Gyro Attack, Gemini Laser, Water Wave, Dive Missile, Water Balloon, and Ring Boomerang are also found in this area. The two buildings also feature transport pipes that take players across the map and visa-versa. building.]] Strategy While surfing the waters, the Power Stone is your best friend when you come close to another Wave Bike, although the Water Wave or Yamato Spear can also work if you approach an enemy head on. Both these weapons are outclassed by the Ring Boomerang and Crystal Eye in the close-quarters combat of the side areas. Use the latter to damage areas and the former to finish them off! Modifications V3A to V3B Beed28's Wave Man map entry won the SBWT (Spring Burst Wave Top) mapping competition, and accessed to the replacement of the previously Wave Man map made by CutmanMike. The old Wave Man map consisted of only three small islands in a large ocean, making it an unpopular map to play on. The Octoper OA was also absent from the old map. Category:Mega Man 5 Category:Stages Category:Aquatic Stages